Traveling to that Past REWRITE
by Rickashay
Summary: Rin has just had her baby. When a dangerous encounter with a demon sends her back to when Inuyasha was born, she faces being a Mother to a half demon, trying to hide Sesshomaru's scent from his father, and trying to get back to her mate. Spoilers rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha. Welcome to the rewrite.

Traveling to the Past Chapter 1

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feeling the gentle breeze she locked her gaze to the floating cloud. The windows were open, causing the heat in the room to leave. She had been sitting by the window waiting for her mate to arrive like he promised for about an hour. Trying as hard as she could, she rushed over to him on her swollen ankles. The intense gaze he gave her clearly told her that she shouldn't risk her health by exercising. She leaned against him, pulling on his left sleeve that had been empty but was restored almost six years ago.

"Hello Sesshomaru!" She smiled sweetly at her former lord now mate. He nodded, still looking down at her. He would come almost every week to see her as promised. She felt slightly used by him, but at least he claimed her as his even though they weren't always together. She rubbed the mark on her neck that was burning. He needed to be close enough for this reaction. He looked at her absently, no emotion on his beautiful face. She tried to smile at him when he would come to see her. It soon felt more like a duty to him rather then true feelings. It was harder when he started ignoring her eight months ago when he had last had her, but she managed to remain calm when he would come to visit.

"Are you well Rin?" He sounded not concerned to someone who knew him less then herself, but she could feel his true meaning. She moved her hand from her neck to her now bulging belly. She rubbed her hand over the baby absently. She soon felt a kick where she had put slight pressure. Sesshomaru bent down and traced his hand over her belly. His fingers circled her middle section, relaxing both her and the baby. Surprised that he had felt the baby's restlessness, he grunted in annoyance. She felt a smile appear on her face. She had missed him more then he will ever know. Gently she touched his clawed hand where it rested. He shifted his hand to her chin, making her look into his golden eyes, laced in hidden concern.

"Are you allowed to tell if it is a boy or girl Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked curiously with her eyes dancing at his affectionate touches.

"It's a boy." He frowned slightly as Rin stroked her belly once more. Giving her a good look, he noticed the curves that she still had, trying to hold back licking his lips he gently touched her hair. Giving a slight tug at the side ponytail, he almost smiled as she waved her hands in an attempt to make him let go.

"I was wondering what his name would be if he was a boy." She looked up again and noticed something she had never before. He wasn't happy with the baby, although Inuyasha and Kagome warned her; she never thought that it would hurt so much.

"Inudaiki (Dog of great radiance) was what I thought of." She whispered in a sad tone. She knew it was his job to choose a name but it was beginning to pain her how he seemed so indifferent.

"That would be fine." He turned and left her alone with tears running down her pale cheeks.

"Inudaiki the heir to the western lands." He thought to himself. Still imagining the curves that she still had. His eyes darkened slightly when he remembered the first time he came to visit her after he smelled the baby inside her.

I'm sorry if you used that name, I just thought that it would be a nice name.

I'm not completely sure if that is what it means. I found it on a website.

If you do review please do not be harsh, if I spelled something wrong that is fine or punctuation.

I am not done with this story!

Dai means (Large, great) Ki means (Radiance, tree, valuable, noble).

Hopefully you enjoyed my rewrite of this. I needed to rewrite this because of the fact that I wasn't getting the inspiration that I wanted, and that I saw some things I needed to correct. My writing style needed some work, when I started writing a story that I've recently finished, I knew that I would rewrite this.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru waited outside as screams exploded into the air. He looked calm on the outside but by the way his tail kept twitching, he was afraid. His eyes were glaring toward the house that held his pregnant mate in. He knew that giving birth was painful, but that didn't change that fact that all he wished was that the baby was out of her.

"_The great Sesshomaru afraid!"_ He thought sarcastically. He would have had this amused expression if his brother were not as his side.

"It makes me thankful I'm not a girl." Inuyasha suddenly said. His ears pinned down on his head, blocking out the screams that tortured his sensitive hearing.

"Yes but you are the target of a woman that's filled with rage. Rin doesn't anger easily." A suddenly flash of a memory entered his mind when he remembered the crying mate hugging him. No longer did he want to think of the image of his brother being sat by his lovely wife. Little known to either of them was a little hangyou stalking his uncle's tail. With a good pounce he landed on the end. Sesshomaru glared at the little boy who had fur sticking to his open mouth. They didn't quite notice that the screaming stopped and a wail was replaced.

"Sesshomaru, do thee not wish to see thy baby?" Kaede asked as she walked slowly towards the new father. Placing Inudaiki in his arms, she watched his expression. At the first glance of Inudaiki your mouth would drop. He looked almost like a younger version of Sesshomaru; the only difference was that he had ragged black stripes on his cheeks, and a hint of the moon on his forehead. He had a tail that ended in two; it hung limply as Sesshomaru held him.

"What is it?" Haru asked impatiently. No one bothered to answer him. He climbed on his Uncle's back to have a look at the curious object. Turning his head sideways in amazement at the soft head of a small hangyou.

"He looks like a full demon?" Inuyasha asked Kaede. Wondering why he would look so when he obviously didn't have the markings that real demons had.

"Aye he does, Rin has a powerful soul, that is why he looks more like a full demon." He walked away from the others, ignoring the loud thud as his nephew fell from his shoulders. Walking toward the house that Rin lived in, he stared in shock at his son.

"You can't see her right know, she needs to rest." Kagome said as she put up her arms as if she was shielding Rin from an infant. A weak whispered word told him that she wanted to see him. Hesitatingly, he entered the room that held the powerful scent of sweat and blood, which quickly filled his nostrils; gently he sat down on a chair that gave him a full view of her face.

"Rin is happy to see you." He kissed her forehead and watched as her eyes drooped down. Savoring the affection that she missed for the last nine months. It seemed that she was finally reuniting with her Lord after such a long stay away.

"They said that you wouldn't come see me." Tears ran down her face as she said this. Making him yet again remember her crying form.

"That is all nonsense, Rin." He stated, glad to see the doubt being driven away with his simple words.

"The baby looks like you." She whispered happily as she gave him one of her big smiles. He looked down at the newborn in his arms, a hint of a smile appearing in his eyes.

"He looks like my Father."

"Kagome thought it was because I traveled with you so much. Your scent must have been on me for a while." He knew a different reason why he would look more like a demon then a normal hangyou, but had decided that she would not know.

"My mother will wish to see the baby. She will need to see you as well." Her eyes were closing wearily from exhaustion. Rising from his seat, till a hand reached out and whispered pleadingly.

"Don't leave me." Sitting down with this bored expression he watched as Rin slept. Leaning over he whispered in her ear.

"I will always come back if I leave." He still sounded emotionless, but the soft growling sound forcing its way out of his mouth clearly stated his concern for her. In a sleepy voice, she unconsciously replied.

"I know."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

A wisp of hair blew in her eyes, forcing her to push it back behind her ear. She wished that she had a brush with her, but it would have been impossible to tame the wild beast that was her hair. Riding on the flying dragon demon named Ah Un, she held tightly to the three-year-old toddler who was curious to see the ground below. Sesshomaru was of course riding in the sky, along with Jaken who was holding onto him with such a grasp that Rin wondered if it hurt.

They were headed to the western palace, a meeting that Rin would have rather to avoid. Resting in the field of flowers, apparently Sesshomaru had needed to patrol the area in case of a sign of danger. Leaving her in the company of her son, and his two servants.

She sighed in contentment. She had a few wild flowers in her hands to present them to her mate. Her child sneezed slightly as he watched his mother; He was resting against the demon she called Ah Un from boredom.

"Mama, are we leaving soon." He asked quietly, his emotions masked like his father. He turned his attention to a bug that had dared to land on his arm. Growling slightly, he flicked it away.

"As soon as your Father returns then we will be at his mother's palace." She continued with her task as she hummed absently. Tucking a flower in her hair, she kept her gaze on the flowers that refused to intertwine with each other.

Inudaiki suddenly rose from where he was perched. Pouncing at times to capture the butterfly that had been bothering him for the last hour. Jumping and running at an amazing speed, he still had yet to capture his prey. His demon energy was at times exhausting, since she lived with him alone. Having all the cares that come from having a baby, she constantly fought to stay awake.

He gave a good lunge at the unsuspecting butterfly. Cupping his hands over it, he peered in his hands curiously. Unfortunately for him, the butterfly had found a means of escaping from its capturer. Seeing it again in the air, teasing him for his loss of prey. He made a surprisingly large leap; he immediately knew that he caught the butterfly by the fluttering of its wings in his palms. Still in the air, for he was an extremely fast hangyou, he suddenly felt the small splash from the puddle of mud below. His neat white clothes were covered in a thick amount of mud; his hair was sticking to his face well drops of mud gently raced down his temple to his cheek, ending with a quick drop to the ground.

"Inudaiki, what were you doing?" His Mother mumbled well cleaning him off as best as she could with her hands. Picking him up, she carried him to the nearby stream. His clothes were badly stained, but that could quickly be dealt with. Cleaning behind his elf like ears, she noticed that his leg twitched so slightly she almost didn't notice. Hiding her smile as best as she could, she continued with her task of cleaning him. Humming softly, she watched him continue leaping and pouncing till they reached their campsite.

Later that night, Rin noticed Sesshomaru leaning against a tree. The rest of the group were sound asleep, making this the perfect time to sleep next to him. At first he seemed to realize that she was thinking about something. Boldly she walked toward him, raising an eyebrow he waited to see if she would take her rightful seat next to him. Sitting two feet away from him, he held back his smile at the shy female. Closing his eyes, he waited for her to come toward him. Feeling the slight weight against his shoulder, he whispered in her ear.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

The room was lit dimly; the source of the only light in the room came from the fire. Casting shadows throughout the room, well she stared contently at the blazing fire well resting on the feathered bed. The soft sound of echoing footsteps was heard from outside her room. Turning her head, the door swung open and her son appeared with wet hair. Struggling for a moment to crawl on the futon, she suppressed a smile of amusement.

"Good morning Mother." He greeted, smiling with his eyes instead of his lips. She couldn't help but noticed the soap in his hair, being curious to know who gave him a bath; she did the one thing that she was sure to receive a response, she asked.

"Father had told me to take a bath before we arrived. I took a bath all by myself." He said proudly, buffing out his chest in an attempt to look manlier. Shaking her head, she pointed to the suds next to his ear. He frowned for a moment, turning toward her with a questioning gaze.

"They weren't there before." He mumbled, low enough that she couldn't hear him. She gently wiped away a stray strand of hair. Pushing it behind his ear, she gently picked him up. Setting him outside her door so she could have her privacy to dress herself.

The dining room was strangely large for someone that barely had company, but as she neared the table, she noticed the table was set for two

"My son will not be joining us. He is talking with the general." The Lady of the west said from the left door, standing in the threshold with a small smile plastered on her face. Probably something she had learned when she was young despite her coldness.

"And where is Inudaiki?" Rin asked before she put a small piece of meat in her mouth. Chewing carefully, she decided that it was safe to eat. She wasn't surprised that the lady demon was not eating, a common thing that she had noticed with Sesshomaru.

"He is with his father."

"Have you seen Inudaiki yet?" Rin asked curiously, knowing that the demon's opinion was important if he would ever take over the western lands.

"No, my son was in a hurry. We will see him later in the evening." With that they ate in silence.

The sky was darkening as one person sat quietly alone in the gardens. The sound of small nocturnal animals was heard throughout the flowers. Humming softly as she reached down to a particular flower. Amazed at seeing the difference the moon made to the flowers. She could hear the footsteps approaching, without looking up she said.

"Sesshomaru sama, is that you?" She asked carelessly. But hiding the small smile in the flower. Remembering the words he had said to her last night.

"You shouldn't be out so late at night." She turned toward him with a mysterious smile that showed her perfect teeth. Her eyes sparkled with that charming smile she was wearing. She leaned forward toward him, the taste of her mouth tempting him.

"Its not that dark." He watched her pink lips moving with her words, attempting to hold down the need to grab her chin and make her kiss him.

"You need to sleep sometime. The stars are out and you shouldn't be." He gently tried to lead her inside, the only way to hold down his desires.

"I don't want to sleep in there." He didn't reply but looked at her questioningly. "There are too many strange demons nearby." He looked straight in her eyes, almost leaning over to her burning neck. Then nodded, some of the male demons did have bad reputations. Seeing her hands on her hips, he gently replaced them with his.

"Do you want me to keep my promise from yesterday." She immediately nodded her head at his husky tone.

Her eyes shot open in surprise to feel such softness around her.

"Sesshomaru sama?" Silence was her answer, she moved slightly when a movement caught her attention. Someone was sleeping next to her. She peered over her shoulder, Sesshomaru's eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow. Never in her life had she seen Sesshomaru sleep. Gently she reached out and traced her finger to his cheek down to his jaw. One of his eyes opened to see who was touching him, seeing Rin with the covers rapped around her tightly was a pleasant sight in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru sama, are you awake." He rose slightly, uncovering his bare chest in front of her. She couldn't help but stare for a moment at his form, struggling not to pounce at him and begin again.

"Your Mother will have my head." She mumbled softly as she remembered the sensitive nose dog demons had, and would easily be able to detect the smell of them.

"She probably could hear enough last night." That wasn't something to comfort her, but as she realized that it would be better not to say anything at all, he removed the sheets entirely. Dressing they snuck occasional peaks at each other, avoiding eye contact however.

Please review. Sorry it took so long to update.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

Hesitatingly Rin entered the room that was being occupied by her son and Jaken. She smiled softly as they both glared at her. Inudaiki wrinkled his nose in disgust, pulling his sleeve in front of his stinging nose. The odd smell of the mixed scents were bond to bother the demons, but was worst was the fact she was in heat.

"Why does Mother smell like Father?" He asked with a raise of an eyebrow, his eyes holding the unique questioning gaze that only belonged to him. Although she was blushing red, she could easily tell that Jaken was squawking rather loudly at the fact she slept with her mate, which was normal for people.

"We're leaving." Sesshomaru said from behind them, making her blush even deeper. He most likely heard what Inudaiki said. Picking up her son, she followed him with quick steps to match his long strides. She noticed he was looking at her in the corner of his eye, maybe wondering if she was sore from last night. She gave a small reassuring smile that she was fine even though she was sore.

Leaving her for patrolling once again the area, she couldn't help but be a little impatient for him to return. Inudaiki was curled in her lap, happily sleeping. Flowers in her hands, she gently wove and tangled them together creating a crown. She heard a loud sniff coming from Jaken, probably blubbering about having to stay and baby-sit.

"Jaken, would you please stop crying." She said softly, well he sniffed his nose and wiped his eyes, hoping no one saw his tears. Why he would cry about something like this was actually pathetic in her eyes. Inudaiki suddenly straightened up with a small growl. Scanning the area, listening intently he thought to himself

"_Perhaps it was nothing."_

Sorry it took so long to update. The last two weeks have been busy for me.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

The shadows danced as the wind rushed though the branches. Perched on the hill gazing into the darkening forest, Inudaiki watched like a predator searching for a new victim. Although in this case they were the victims, he could sense the growing power from across their campsite. Baring his teeth with a small warning growl that only dog demons could understand, he circled the territory.

"_Something was out there and following them."_

Stealthy she crept up behind him. Her figure lowered to the ground to give her a small advantage over the distracted son. Her hand reached out to touch his shoulder before he turned sharply around.

"I know that's you Mother." He said in the same emotionless tone his Father used. Hiding her smile with her sleeve, she struggled to suppress the laughter bubbling in her stomach. She could tell he was amused by her attempt at surprising him by the way the ends of his lips were twitching, something she had one time caught Sesshomaru doing, but quickly covered before she could question him. Gently she brushed a piece of hair away from his face. Looking into her son's eyes she said in a serious tone.

"You should be asleep." His eyes stayed on the shadowed object that only he could see. Glaring he didn't reply to his mother.

"Come its time to sleep." She said in a coaxing tone. He saw some slight movement and rose from where he sat. Kicking Jaken who had fallen asleep earlier. The dragon lifted its head and watched their young master.

"We're finding a safer place." He said in his baby voice. She smiled, thinking that he acted way too much like his father.

He led them to a clearing as they all settled down. Seeing that they were all asleep he watched whatever was following them. He sniffed the air like he saw the other demons do, catching the unfamiliar sent he stayed put till sunrise.

As soon as he saw the first streak of light he woke everyone, telling them that they needed to gather food and then leave. Rubbing her eyes once again she stared at him as if he was crazy. She should be the one telling him what to do not the other way around.

"May I ask why young Master we are leaving?" Jaken asked as Rin shot him a glare for using a title only he used for Sesshomaru.

"We're being followed."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

"What did you just say?" Jaken's eyes were wide open as he stared at Inudaiki with a look of shock clearly showing on his face. His voice was high pitched hurting Inudaiki and Ah Un's ears.

"How long have they followed us?" Rin asked calmly. Her hands were folded together in her lap, lacing her fingers together. He shrugged his shoulders and watched the person's distant figure, glowing an eerie purple.

"I didn't notice him till Father left." By the sent that he caught last night, he was sure that it was a male demon, and a powerful one by the amount of youkai coming from his body. Rin looked down and scanned her head for possible solutions. Rising she sat on top of her steed. Jaken was ranting rather loudly, claiming that he would already be dead if Lord Sesshomaru was there to sense him.

"If it wasn't for the fact that this is Lord Sesshomaru's pack, we would be dead." Rin told Jaken who was still squeaking.

"In less that is his reason why he is following us. As soon as Sesshomaru sama realizes we are being tracked, he will be dead." Jaken continued his nonsense for about an hour more. Inudaiki was too busy to notice, as he made sure that the demon was still far away to be a predator. He growled angrily when he saw that the demon was closer then he expected.

"I've finally caught my prey." A deep voice in a whisper said followed by a sinister laugh. Shivers traveled down Rin's back and the hair on her neck stood up. It was obvious that he was a full demon by the markings on his face, his sinister eyes watching her with that look before he did something awful. Jaken was quaking in fear as he sensed the demotic aura. Ah Un gave him the typical growl.

"You don't have to worry, I'll just take the girl and be on my way." He chuckled with his hand on the sword that was glowing blue, surrounding his body in sometime of cloud.

"I am the past, the future, and the present, you have no way of defeating me." He smiled at them, showing two fangs peeking from his mouth.

"If you touch my Mother, I'll rip you apart." Inudaiki warned, his eyes were slowly turning red, his tail was larger then before, and he was cracking his knuckles in a warning way.

"All humans that mate with demons deserve to die. She is no exception, when I'm done with her, you'll be next." With that he bolted forward towards Rin. As fast as lightning he had her in his grasp. A slower but still much to quick Inudaiki opened his mouth and pierced the demon's flesh from his arm, grinding his own fangs into the bloody flesh. Growling angrily the demon threw him to the ground, yelping he hit the hard ground with a loud thud. Rin was kicking and screaming till the demon held the sword to her neck, instantly quieting her.

"Its to bad that I have to kill such a lovely woman." He whispered in lust, licking the blood that was dripping from her neck. Hissing she kicked his gut. Throwing her from him she landed in the nearby bush. Ah Un was now recovered from his shock let out a fearful roar. Clutching his sword he chanted words that no one understood. For Rin and Inudaiki they blacked out as soon as he thrust the sword into the ground. Jaken watched from behind a large tree, cowering in fear. Ah Un was useless against such a powerful demon, all they could do was watch. With speed that eyes could not follow he dumped them into the stream. As soon as that happened it glowed white, and Rin and Inudaiki were gone.

"Lord Sesshomaru is going to kill me!" Jaken wailed as Ah Un nodded their heads.

"Jaken, where is Rin and Inudaiki?" A voice said from behind them, for he had smelled his mate's blood in the air before taking off in his full speed to save her.

Review? I am so sorry it took so long for me to write this.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

Her eyes fluttered open with a moan as she realized that she was in unfamiliar territory. Spitting out the water that had filled her lungs, chest heaving with ragged breaths; she wiped her mouth with her sleeve. Lips chapped as she licked them carefully. She whispered her son's name; once again did she lick her lips. Swaying slightly to reach her son's side she collapsed in a heap of expensive clothes.

Opening her eyes slightly, she did not seem to notice that her head burned with fever, or that her stomach was on fire. Moving on her side, she emptied her stomach with what little food she had in her.

"Your son will be glad to see his Mother so soon. If I may ask but who are you?" Said the kind lady with the damp cloth that was being pressed on Rin's forehead, attempting to sooth and cool her fever well she said this in an abnormally cheerful voice for a human.

"My name is Rin." She stuttered. Being as exhausted as she was, she let the darkness surround her to sleep.

The soft thuds of feet made echoing noises as Inudaiki raced down the hallway, his hair flowing as he jumped forward to meet his Mother in the doorway. He raised an eyebrow in question, quickly smelling the traces of poison in her scent. Panting from having too much exercise for the morning, since she was told not to overdue her limit. His hands reached out to lead her to the dining room, but almost rolled his eyes when he noticed how incredibly slow she was being.

Her eyes widened to see a beautiful woman heavily pregnant sitting at the front of the table, showing that she was in fact the lady of the house. Bowing out of respect, she quickly seated herself with her son next to her, chewing happily on the meat laid before him.

"I see that you're well enough to be awake." The young woman said, her voice slightly colder then her own, although she had a very animated voice compared to most people. She nodded her head, even though it was more of an observant then a question.

"Your mate must be strong for the poison to leave your body without having to use herbs or more treatment." Not really sure what to say, she chose to remain quiet well the lady started examining Inudaiki.

"You offspring must be very powerful to have demon markings such as these." She remarked, not knowing the irritation forming in the mind of the three year old, which only amused Rin.

"They told me your name is Rin, and that you have a mark on your neck to show that you're the property of the demon. Forgive us but we were curious why a human was traveling with a demon child." She waved her hands in Inudaiki's direction, making him raise an eyebrow in either amusement or irritation, most likely the later one.

"Do you wish us to leave shortly?" The question burning on her tongue, for she didn't know where she would go if sent away.

"My own mate will arrive in the next few days, but he does not take kindly to strangers. You are welcome to stay here as long as you wish however." They ate in silence for the rest of the meal.

Review?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

She watched her son playing in the gardens. His white hair could clearly be seen from where she stood. She was confined to her bedroom in case the poison that the demon inflicted harms her and no one would be with her.

She sighed, her son was running as fast as he could, tripping at times when least expected. He stopped for a moment to look around the area; he remembered how his father walked, small memories of watching his Father leave for yet another week, depressing both him and his Mother.

At first it was easy to imitate how he walked, till his feet started going in front of the other, causing him to look like he was pretending to be a woman. Holding her hand over her mouth she tried to stop the giggles that had finally escaped. Her face was hidden from her son, although he knew who was giggling all he could do was stare up at the palace.

Inutaisho watched them from the nearby hill that overlooked the village and palace. The young infant had been strangely familiar to him, in the back of his mind where forgotten memories lay. Smirking he watched how the young boy tried to walk like a woman, tripping over his own feet. The woman that was staying in the palace tried to choke the laughter down. But it only seemed to give her more reasons why she should laugh. Her son twirled around and with a leap he was at the other side of the large garden. With speed that was surprising for a half demon of his age, he rushed away towards the smiling Mother. Handing her the flower he had picked for her, he left her for the gardens.

Rin was holding the flower by the stem, twisting it out of boredom.

"_Even if he does something that is so sweet, he still has the same expression on, will I ever understand them?"_ She shook her head at both the Father and the son who shared so many similarities. Although she was sure that Lord Sesshomaru would never bring her a flower when she was so depressed and lonely.

Review?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

Sorry for the late update, if you actually prefer having constant updates, you can check out Nightmare and a Kiss, a collection of one-shots that will be updated nearly every other day.

When the healers had said that she was allowed to be outside if accompanied by someone, she had nearly jumped in excitement. Her son had followed her every step, his head tilted to the side as he watched her smile at a wild flower. Her face was lifted to the skies as she let her thoughts wonder to her silver haired mate. Inutaisho had arrived late last night, for she was told by one of the servants early that morning. She smiled at her son that was standing sniffing the area for any potential threats, or perhaps sniffing for a dominant male inside the palace. Satisfied he curled beside her and slept happily.

"Izayoi has told me that you intend to stay here for quite some time. If so I am pleased to meet you." Inutaisho said from behind her, although his tone was a pleasant greeting, she could easily see the mark of indifference of his features, basically meaning that Izayoi had to force him to come say hello. His voice was more like a startling boom, making her jump in surprise. Inudaiki tumbled from her lap to the ground. Glaring first at her Mother then at the strange male, he mumbling words under his breathe that only Inutaisho would be able to hear, such as "brat" and "jerk". Burying his face in his mother's lap while sighing in contentment…or embarrassment.

"How long do you plan to stay here?" Inutaisho asked her, his eyebrow rising as he scanned her figure in surprise.

"_There is something oddly familiar about his name."_

"As long as I may, till my mate returns to me most likely." She smiled. He studied her for a moment, thinking possible reasons why her mate had not fetched her like he should have done, although neither one knew the real reason why he had not come yet. Leaving her alone he went to his own wife, his features set in a deep thoughtful frown.

"Is he gone yet?" Said the voice that had been buried in clothing before checking to make sure that he was actually gone. Running towards the shore that they had found, he watched the tadpoles swim, glaring at a larger fish that had been swimming near the defenseless tadpoles.

+---___Rickashay___---+

Smiling softly at her soaking wet son from catching the fish. Although he wouldn't explain why he would rush into the water to save some weak fish. She laughed softly; he looked ridiculous grabbing the large fish.

"You can't hide your laughter from me." He said rolling his eyes at her. Deciding that it would be better to laugh, she let her laughter fill the air, sweet and musical.

"You must tell me why you were so worried about the fish?" He crossed his legs and sat down with the bored expression, glaring slightly at her laughing figure. She gently ripped a piece of cloth from her clothing and wrapped it around his forehead. Hiding the scrap as well as the hardly noticeable moon shape. Inudaiki tried pulling away as his mother gently kissed the bandage. His own claws caused the scrape, when the fish was struggling to free itself it seemed to be more of a handful then he expected.

He looked up, sniffing for the familiar scent. Standing up he snarled at the cloud that was coming towards them at a rapid pace. His eyes glowed red as he heard the distant screams of the villagers and bandits. She saw the crimson glow of fire in the nearby village, taking his hand she rushed towards the safety of the palace walls. The sound of the beating of horses' hooves rang in his ears; before they even showed up, he knew what was happening.

"We've been given orders by our leader to find and capture a young lady by the name of Rin?" He asked the guards who were ready to defend their city. A servant entered from the palace gate, giving them news of a woman that would be found near the lake. She begged them to leave the village unharmed.

"I will call off my men if we find the girl." He road towards the lake that the middle aged woman told him about. Spotting a woman with a small figure behind her, pleased to see that the small figure was in fact the young demon he was told about. The other men stood behind him, waiting for his orders. Inudaiki was growling and snarling at them as they approached, causing some of the men to give each other side glances.

"We only need you, and then we will be on our way." The leader said as he tried to snatch her. With sharp claws and fangs he ripped the flesh from the man's arm, creating the scream that shattered the quietness of the area. The other men rushed toward their leader, trying to pull off the hanyou that had the arm clutched in his mouth. One of the men was smart enough to use the weapon at his side; gripping his sword he bashed it on the infants head, yelping he collapsed into unconsciousness. Taking the woman in their rough way, she screamed for help.

Thank you!

I'm going to try to update more quickly, originally this chapter was actually two, but decided that it would fit together.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

The truth hit him like a bullet.

His Mother was gone; her sent had disappeared from the area.

Realizing he would need help he searched his mind for possibilities.

Tilting his head up, he gave into the howling cry.

Inutaisho rushed towards the howling boy. With Izayoi on his back, he came in sight of Inudaiki. He seemed to be having trouble gaining control. His soft growl, that was actual a command, gave Inudaiki some brief comfort.

Bolting from where he sat, he rushed to the older demon. Carefully he sniffed the leg, causing the owner of the leg to lift his eyebrow in amusement. He whined at him, gripping the man's pants, he buried his head in the similar scent of his Father.

"I'll find your Mother." He promised softly when he noticed that the child was trying to gain his composure. He started running to the noise that caught his sensitive hearing. Slowing his speed for the hanyou, who was in fact faster then he expected.

He watched the demon that shared too many similarities with his father. With as much speed that he could handle on his young feet, he followed the strange demon. When he finally was too tired to do anything else, he was put on the back of the demon. Although refused to cuddle with the even stranger human.

Rin watched the men warily; they seemed to be having a contest to see who could scare her the most. The man in the corner was easily the winner when he tried approaching her. She screamed at him when he grabbed her shoulders and picked her up like a sack of flour. Throwing her against the hard floor, she wept in fear and sorrow.

"Please save me." She whispered to anyone that would listen.

Rin waited for the men to sleep before she let herself fully cry. She hadn't touched the rotten food that they had given her, next to the food was the water that had an ugly color to it. Sighing softly she wiped away the tears from her eyes, unconsciously smearing some dirt on her cheek.

The soft sounds of footsteps could be heard from outside her prison room. Tensing from the possible dangers that could be waiting her, but all she heard was some soft fabric brushing against the floor. Cold, gold eyes stared down at the dirty human. With a soft smile the demon knelt beside her.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here. One moment I was sitting down on my throne the next I'm covered in blue light. I supposed you were in this timeframe. My son has been worried about you." Rin stared in surprise at the female demon that resembled her mate.

"What are you doing here, is Lord Sesshomaru coming for me." She said eagerly, not caring at the moment that the woman was Sesshomaru's mother.

"Eventually you will be sent back into your own time." She suddenly disappeared. Tears flowing down her face she waited for any noise that could come.

Inudaiki could tell they were beginning to be closer to his mother. Although the annoying human was a bother, he would of liked talking with the demon.

He sniffed the area as they stopped. Catching some unfamiliar noise, he waited to ask Inutaisho. Seeing that he was done arguing with his mate, Inudaiki decided to ask.

"The noise was what I've been following since this morning. Since you now can hear it, I suppose we could rescue her before tomorrow morning."

"What are you going to do with the humans?" Both Inutaisho and Inudaiki shared a glance with each other. Knowing what their only option was.

"We would have to take care of them." Inudaiki boldly said to her, while Inutaisho winced slightly. Tears filled her eyes, but she nodded in understanding.

Review?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

She listened to the distant laughter that seemed to be growing louder with each passing minute. Fear and worry gripped the Mother, who was in a state that she hadn't been in since she was a little girl that would be beaten by the villagers. The bandits or whoever they were, wouldn't lay a finger on her. Although they barely gave her anytime to rest, since she had to be on her guard.

She felt the grime on her clothes and face, wiping the smear of dirt on her face with her sleeve, which only made it worse; she concentrated on the noise from outside.

Inudaiki waited from the bush he was crutching behind. The much larger demon concealed himself with the large branches from the tree not far from Inudaiki's hiding place. They both had Izayoi stay put at the campsite. As they talked quietly to each other, thanks to their superior hearing they could hear anything that was going on, including each other.

"Clearly they are celebrating a special night." Inutaisho hissed softly. Inudaiki was trying to listen to any sign of his mother.

Tilting up his head, he gave a quiet howl while Inutaisho shook his head over the silliness of children. Inudaiki stared up at the older demon with a glare.

Inutaisho stood up along with Inudaiki, who seemed unable to become angrier with the humans. Silence was approaching the campsite of the humans. Thinking that they could possibly escape with the mother and not have to kill any of the pathetic humans. Quietly they crept about the tents, thanks to their demon abilities, they were undetected by the humans. Sniffing for the tent that contained Inudaiki's mother, they both waited patiently.

"I think this is the one that your mother lives in. But there is two male humans in there keeping guard." They both nodded, a silent agreement that they would need to kill them.

Both of the humans were startled when they saw the large shadow coming from the doorway. Looking up at the white haired form, they gasped in horror and fear.

The strong scent of fear filled both demons nostrils. Without hesitation Inutaisho stepped forward towards the quaking men. Leaning forward he breathed into their face.

"Do you wish to die? Or would you like to say nothing at all and save your men as well as yourself?" They gave each other a look, almost as if deciding what to do. Standing up, they pointed their spears to the taller demon's head. Raising an eyebrow, a popular action that Inudaiki would see his father use.

Rin watched without fear of the demon. Knowing who he was, she noticed the similar resemblance with her mate. She saw how Inudaiki seemed to be trying to come to her without being noticed by the guards. Crawling carefully, she watched him with worry.

He seemed to have the determination that she saw on his father's face when tracking Naraku. Grabbing onto him, she pulled the little boy into a hug. Squirming slightly he buried his face into her chest. She sighed and brushed her hand over his head. Looking up into the demon that was scaring the men, the human's knees shaking easily told her that it was useless to kill them. Standing up with Inudaiki's arms around her neck, she walked behind Inutaisho.

"The prisoner is trying to escape!" One screamed hoping that someone would come and save them from the terrible demon. Shaking her head over the stupidity that they just showed, she looked up to the demon that all seemed to fear. Inutaisho realized that they would not escape without killing; he swung her over on his back. Making sure that neither her nor Inudaiki were harmed he ran away from the campsite. Spears as well as arrows shot their way, dodging them with much difficulty, but surprised that none of his companions were injured. They were surrounded, not without hesitation did Inutaisho wield his sword. The humans that stood against him stepped back. The more brave or stupid humans stood their ground against the tall and powerful demon.

"Wind Scar!" Someone screamed from the opposite end of the bandit's campsite.

She couldn't believe how much damage that it could do. She wasn't someone that was excited about the death of humans or demons; in fact it was the opposite. She mourned about the death of strangers, even if it was for her safety.

"Inuyasha." She said in surprise, even though no one other then his father actually wielded tetsusaiga, she couldn't help being surprised that he was there. Walking over to her, he gave a small smirk.

"Your mate hasn't left my house since you disappeared. He stays in your room and doesn't leave till he has to. It's incredibly annoying." He said softly, with his eyes melting it clearly told her whom he was speaking of. Bowing her head she hoped that no one would say anything about the sudden happy tears she was crying.

Inuyasha backed away a little from the unexpected hug he received from the now crying Rin. Pressing her face into his chest, he awkwardly patted her back for some comfort. Stepping away from the hanyou, she wiped her eyes with a small smile.

"I still have some business to attend to. But could you please tell him that I'll be back as soon as I can." She whispered, still trying to wipe away the determined tears. He grunted, showing his dislike for being a messenger boy. Inudaiki seemed just as happy as Rin; in his own way he greeted Inuyasha. Both half demons suddenly started glaring at each other, something that would happen whenever Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would see each other. Trying hard not to laugh at how ridiculous Inudaiki looked when trying to face the much older demon.

"What are you laughing at wench?" Inuyasha asked with his fist raised. Inudaiki growled in a low voice that only the two demons could hear. Punching his head that formed a large bump. Inuyasha walked away, disappearing into the blue light. Sighing softly Rin waited for Inutaisho to quit staring at her.

Standing to his side was the girl named Rin, he could not help but wonder who they were talking about. She seemed to wish it to remain a secret, which was something that he didn't like. When he had an enemy, it was normally easy to find out what he didn't know. But Rin was obviously talking about whoever was the boy's father.

"May you please stop staring at me?" She said in a respectful tone, with the hint of irritation. Nodding he led her to where Izayoi was waiting.

She gently twisted her hair in order to let some of the water out. Inudaiki was standing behind her, shaking his head from the bath that he had just taken. He didn't want to smell like a wet dog in Izayoi's palace. Almost as if she was reading his mind, she started brushing his hair. He would hopefully not smell as bad with the help of the brush that was grasped in her hand.

"Mother, why must we not tell Inutaisho about father?" Perhaps in his mind he thought that it would be a simple question to answer, unfortunately she didn't want to answer.

"He would not like the news." It wasn't exactly the honest answer, but he seemed satisfied with it. She did not know how he would react, if she had told him that she was mated to the demon that was his son. Even though Sesshomaru leaned compassion, it wouldn't make a difference if she told him the truth.

"Mother, why do I have a tail and Inuyasha does not?" Looking into his eyes, she couldn't help the laugh that forced it's way out.

"Simply that you were born with it." That was all she could think of as a reply. She didn't know exactly why he looked more like a demon then a human. He shook his head when she was finished, causing the hair to look like it's original form after the bath. Pouting softly she followed the quick steps that were hurrying to the dinner table.

Review?


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Sorry for making you wait so long. I hope you will enjoy this new chapter. The next chapter will hopefully be up in less than two weeks, hopefully sooner.

There was coolness in the air that was startling. A signal that the ground was wet and the grass damp with rain. It was hardly anything that was exciting, but the fact that it could ultimately change her attitude with the gloominess of the sky, she didn't feel the usual optimistic thoughts.

"Mama, are you awake?" Inudaiki asked. His eyes wide and watching as if he waited for the right moment to spring the question. In the darkness of the room, a pair of golden frightened eyes stared with a rather relieved look.

Rin grunted. She rubbed her eyes with one hand while holding out the other as if expecting Inudaiki to grasp it in greeting. The rustling and howl of wind caused a momentary shudder to pass throughout Rin's body. Though it could be the cold creepy on her exposed skin, which had just then been uncovered from the warmth and shelter of the blankets.

"_I am the past, the future, and the present; you have no way of defeating me."_

It was hardly something that she expected to appear in her mind after sleeping for nearly eight hours, but as hard as she could, the thought would not leave her. Rin knew better than to dwell on thoughts that may either confuse her or disorient her from her usual tactics where free-thinking and freedom within her own mind was allowed.

"Mama, do you know when Father will return?" Inudaiki's voice held that infant questioning whenever there was a thread of doubt in his own little world. As he asked this, he did not realize his mother was thinking about the same thing, though on a stronger stress level.

_If those words are true, does that mean I may never see Sesshomaru-sama again?_

Unexpectedly she felt two tears sting her eyes. No matter how much she had grown in age and wisdom, crying never was on the agenda. Or really she never needed the tears to help relieve sadness.

"I don't know when we will see your father, but he won't stop till he finds us." There was a confidence in Rin's voice that she thought she would never muster together. However, as she looked toward her child, she was not the only one with wet cheeks.

_How ironic that it is raining. As if crying with us in our near despair where the only light which guides us in our flimsy hope._

A light smile appeared on her face, contradicting her tears and dark clouds. If only for a moment had she seen deep within herself, that the confidence she had thought was lacking appear. For at the moment, Sesshomaru was on the adventure that would forever change the past and future.

A/N See ya soon!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N if you didn't read the last chapter, I suggest you do. Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter.

There was little light in the forest. Trees, bushes, and critters watched the demon suspiciously, hiding him from the accusing moon and stars. Standing with them, Sesshomaru kept his ears strained and his nose alert. For he knew that the wind was blowing, preparing him for something still unknown.

There was always some type of noise that he could hear, no matter how many feet, yards, or even miles away from him. Most of the noises were the sounds of villagers sleeping, or making more noise than necessary. The rustling of branches brushing against each other as the wind picked up. A noise he was familiar with, a noise which he welcomed as a lost relative, with an indifference attitude.

As the wind blew, there was a _hint_ that he was searching for something. His nose turned upwards carefully as to make sure that the watching critters would ignore or otherwise not see his distraction. He was sure that they wouldn't tell anyone that he was scenting for his wife, a habit he had picked up in the last few weeks of their separation.

_This scent was at the stream where Rin disappeared._

Inaudibly he growled deep within himself. If there was quietness in the forest, he would have heard the nearing footsteps. The sound of a sword being unsheathed brought his attention back to the sounds.

"I see that you were searching for your wife. A sad pity really that you have not figured out my plan." the voice along with the scent brought his male dominance as an alpha of a growing pack back. The icy glare along with the glowing green in his claws might have scared another being away, but this was not an ordinary demon.

"Eh, I honestly doubt you could possibly harm me, especially with those useless claws of yours. There is no doubt that you have not remembered, or really know what, or who I am." There was a sinister chuckle bordering on his words. The laughter was a disgusting sound and much too similar to a villain's laugh.

Sesshomaru said nothing, but let a slim line of acid descend from his nails.

"Woo hoo, a close call eh?" he concealed his laughter by a wicked grin.

A/N next chapter will be up hopefully in less than two weeks. Sorry for the short chapter, hopefully the next one will be much longer.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

"Woo hoo, a close call eh?" he concealed his laughter by a wicked grin.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, suspicions crawling inside his mind. The man before him wore a large piece of armor to protect his body. The haori and hakama underneath his armor was white with golden thread woven throughout his clothing. His eyes were violet and narrowed. His hand rested against the hilt of his sword, which was glowing blue.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru said, other than the angry expression in his eyes, he was unreadable.

"I am the past, the present, and the future. But my name is Shioumaru." He said softly, his expression changing from calm to glowing red eyes and extended claws. He leapt from where he had stood and hurried toward Sesshomaru, anger clearly written in his eyes. Sesshomaru drew Bakusaiga and met him head on, swords crossed in front of him.

"Where did you hide Rin?" Sesshomaru growled softly, pushing his opponent back. Shioumaru smirked, jumping out of the way to avoid Bakusaiga. His sword glittered as sunbeams made their way through the tree branches and treetops.

"I have not hid her anywhere. She chose were she would be sent but I believe soon she will meet your younger self," chuckling softly, he continued, "and you of all people would know how that meeting will turn out." Sesshomaru was well aware of the fact that his younger self would kill Rin if he found out that she was his future wife. Sesshomaru blocked an attack from Shioumaru and reached for his neck. Shioumaru jumped and Sesshomaru narrowly missed his opponent's neck. Shioumaru hissed.

"I control the past, present, and future. Even if you defeat me now, I will haunt you. Your Father should have learned to not leave an opponent unbeaten. Perhaps if he had learned his lesson years ago I would not exact my revenge on you and your wife." Sesshomaru's eyes widened with understanding.

"You fought with my father," Sesshomaru said, his eyes changing to a soft pink, "And he defeated you." Shioumaru's expression said it all.

"My humiliation at being defeated was short-lived. Your Father could humiliate himself without any help from me. To die for an insignificant human girl and a hanyou bastard, his humiliation were his own doing. I am doing the same for you, except your younger self will kill Rin." He chuckled softly and went into a fighting stance, a small smile on his lips. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword, his eyebrow cocked.

"My Father's old battles are none of my business. If you wish to continue to live, you would return Rin to me and leave the western lands." Normally this threat would be enough to convince someone that they should retreat.

"You still don't understand. Once her friends or transported into her time, they will save her from any dangers she will encounter. They will come back once they are done. Until the last person is brought there, only then can she return. If you return to that time and meet your younger self, the future will forever be altered and you would have never saved Rin years ago. Or your younger self will kill her. Either way, she will die along with Inudaiki." Shioumaru was suddenly wrapped in a blue light and disappeared, his deep voice rumbling as he spoke his last words, "I will meet you in the past, Sesshomaru. I am sure your Father will be happy to see you."

Sesshomaru growled softly, the light breeze brushing against him. If his younger self killed Rin, how would that affect the present and the future? Sesshomaru cursed, turned around and headed back to the village. Since Inuyasha had already went to that time, did that mean the Monk and Taijiya were next? Perhaps he could give them a message for Rin if they were sent back in time. Hopefully he could warn her to stay away from his younger self, and his Father.

* * *

Rin had never seen such preparations for the birth of a child. Inutaisho was always near or at least often had a willing soldier to protect them while visiting Lady Inukimi. Extra servants were sent, including a nurse that Sesshomaru use to have. A few youkai guards who would return once Lord Inutaisho retuned. A lady in waiting was sent. Clothes were sent for both Izayoi and Inuyasha, though at the moment everyone called him 'the baby'. The clothes had been sown by the Lady herself and her most trusted maids and Izayoi said, "It was a forgiveness gift."

Inudaiki learned how to fish with his claws and learned the new smells around the castle. Once he asked Izayoi why someone was knocking inside her. Izayoi had to explain that the baby was moving inside her. Inudaiki was so interested in what was happening that he laid his head on Izayoi's belly and listened.

"Wow, he's moving inside you." He stared with wonder, "how did it get there?" Neither Izayoi nor Rin answered and it seemed Inudaiki didn't care. "I hope it's a boy."

"Why do you want him to be a boy?" Izayoi asked, a pleasant smile lightening her features and bringing a smile to even Rin.

"Cause then I could teach him stuff. Papa said he would teach me to hunt in a few years and I could teach him that. I could teach the baby how to fish, and how to scratch behind his ears at just the right place." Izayoi smiled sweetly.

"I'm sure if the baby is a boy, he would like a friend to play with once he was a little older. But what if the baby is a girl?" A thoughtful expression crossed Inudaiki's face.

"I guess I would teach her how not to hit other humans. Papa said I mustn't hurt anyone that's too weak to fight back." Inudaiki said, "but I'm positive it's a boy."

* * *

That night no one noticed the youkai in the trees, his hand resting against the hilt of his sword.

_Inuyasha destroyed the dead humans I had revived. Perhaps the Monk and Taijiya can defeat an even greater enemy._ Shioumaru glanced at the youkai beside him, the lifeless eyes staring back at him.

"You know what to do." Shioumaru said, watching his minion hop off the tree and hurrying toward the castle. _You'll die today Rin and I'll make sure that you'll never cross paths with me in the future._

A/N Here's another chapter. Sorry, I was hoping to make it longer, but the next chapter should be longer hopefully. Sorry for not updating sooner. I realized that Inuyasha probably wouldn't have killed the humans a few chapters ago and I originally thought that they were dead. I'll explain more about Shioumaru in the next chapter. If there are any typos, please tell me so.


End file.
